


You've got really intense eyes and I might just be melting

by Canyoufeelmyheartbeat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyoufeelmyheartbeat/pseuds/Canyoufeelmyheartbeat
Summary: Eren meets Levi the supermarket worker. He falls faster than you can say "Can I pay by card?" And Levi knows a thing or two about seducing shitty brats.





	You've got really intense eyes and I might just be melting

Chapter 1

Crap! I can't believe ōkasan forgot to tell me it was Mikasa's birthday, there's no way in hell I'd remember it by myself. And of course, the one time I need to go to the shop it's a stupid black Friday event. Why me. I don't even know what to get Mikasa, what else can you get a power hungry big-time CEO who already has everything? Beats me. If there's something out there that she wants, companies and brands have already sent it her for free to impress her, she has a lot of power and influence. God damn it these stupid crowds, I'll crush them all! Wait, that's a bit extreme. Walking into the shop, I grab a basket and begin to peruse the shelves. 

"Hmmm, how about chocolate? Wait no, I'm sure she's on some kind of stupid diet." I keep thinking aloud and picking up (and dropping) products as I search the aisles. 

"Ugh!" Out of nowhere I'm suddenly on the ground. Some bastard's knocked me over! How dare he!! 

"Tch, what the hell dude?" 

This is when I realise that when I fell, I fell on top of him. I look down and that's really when I notice his face. God, this dude is attractive.

"... Hello? Are you gonna get off me, brat?"

Oh my god how embarrassing!! I quickly stand up and reach my hand out to help him up. Not only did I bump into someone, that someone happened to be an employee!

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry...Levi?" It's hard to read his tag because I'm not used to these stupid contacts yet. I redirect my view to his face and I'm instantly taken aback again. 

Jeez, why is this guy so dreamy. His inky undercut is to die for and that jawline! Not to mention his lips, god damn I could kiss them all day. That's when I look up and see his eyes.

His stormy viridian eyes are piercing, accusing and narrowed, his furrowed eyebrows strike me to my very core. I would be lying if I didn't say my heart didn't skip a beat. 

With a pulling force on my arm, I look down to see he's grasped my hand to pull himself up. After a quick fangirl thought of 'oh my god he's touching me', I heave him to his feet and run my eyes down his body. He's smaller than I expected, but the weight I pulled up would suggest he's pretty well built for his height. His mossy green work shirt clung to his muscles well and those fitted pants frame his legs really well. If he wasn't working, damn straight I'd ask him for his number.

Clicking his tongue, he began to speak, "Since I've already wasted enough time with you staring at me, is there anything I can do to help?"

Now, my next moment is not my finest and I am not proud of this at all. My entire face went bright red, I produced a sound I have never made before IN MY LIFE, and ran for the nearest exit.

I'll be damned if Mikasa is getting a present this year!


End file.
